School or prison?
by witch8a
Summary: It's a sequel to Someone New.Our new Slayer was a bad girl so she's sent away to a private school.Also a mysterious prophecy is coming to light...Please review!NEXT CHAPTER'S UP!
1. New Start

After 6-hour-long journey she was in Arizona in Tecla(made up name) in the middle of nowwhere.That school was well secured.She could see guards with dogs, motion detectors and a lot of closed doors _Is it school or prison?? must remember to send a thank-you note to Angel.._  
  
But her new room wasn't that bad.To be honest it was great, she had a big bed, pretty blue laptop,scanner,phone,dvd/cd player,cute black desk, quite big bathroom and even a little frigde..he was just unacking her things when someone knocked on the door:  
  
'I'm Michelle,just wanted to say hi and tell you that supper will be at 7 p.m. in dining room'  
  
'Hi! Come in,nice to meet you. At what time do you have to get up here??' Ann asked  
  
'7 a.m. but at weekends it's your choice.Just don't be late because our teachers are very strict'  
  
'Thanks for the info.You are not from here,right??'  
  
'I'm from England, but for past 3 years this school was my home..' the girl answered  
  
'I love the colour of your hair..Is it natural??'  
  
'Yep, light brown.You're not merican yourself...'  
  
'Is it that obvious??I'm also from Europe' Ann wanted to know  
  
'I can hear it,but don't worry.Most girls here are from Europe or Asia..it's almost time to go now.Maybe you would like to change your clothes ??I'll wait for you outside'


	2. A New Prophecy

The supper was tasty and Michelle sat with her and introduced a bunch of girls to her.After it they went to M's room along with Keira-M's friend. It looked pretty strange...Lots of candles,incenses and old looking books.  
  
'You look confused....I think I should have told you earlier that we're Wiccans-not Witches.I know it might be kinda odd foryou..' Michelle started  
  
'Odd??It explains a lot..This school was founded by Wolfram&hart as I saw in dinin g room...and they do a lot weirder stuff,believe me...'  
  
'When I first saw you I knew there was sth special in you. Your power screams...Have you ever thought about becoming a Wiccan?' Michelle asked  
  
SAME TIME ANGEL'S OFFICE  
  
'Lighten up boy,blondie's away' Spike said when entering   
  
'I was just thinking what I should do to improve work here...' Angel explained  
  
'Right..I don't care really,just wanted to let you know Eve'll be just here.She has some news bout a prophecy..'  
  
'But not the one considering you two' Eve said' we need to wait for Gunn,fred and Wesley and w can start'  
  
5 minutes later they were all there  
  
'It's all pretty simple..You just have to figure out what does that prophecy is about and found the person, demon or whatever it is.We know Meyten Prophecy was written 6000 years ago in Trespint'  
  
'I know basis of this language'Wesley added  
  
'I hope you would..We know it consers let's say a person who'll fight in next apocalipse like Angel but the side he'll join in unknown.Our emloyees had trouble with translating that text,so it's up to you Wesley really.That's it.I now have to return to Senior Partners but as soon as you'll know something new give me a call' ended Eve leaving the office  
  
'That really sounds interesting.new prophecy thanks to which we can gain enemy or friend.I'll start working right away...'Wesley said  
  
'Yes, the sooner the better' Angel always had to have the last word...


	3. And now

TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
_It's all going great for me..Gunn called and we talked,they're now very busy..Same with me...I really got into Witchcraft...Mostly thanks to Wes's containing-all-info-on-request book,which I borrowed..OK stole.I think that slayer thing also helps me to learn quicker and makes my spells more powerful. My astral projection is going extremely good and thanx for my savings when we went to nearest town I went with girls to occult shop and bought some tools..I made my wand myself...Angel would be surprised to see how good I blend in here_  
  
After lessons she met with Michelle and Keira to work on new spell.They were quite shocked she assimilated the knowledge they gained in 3 years in just 2 weeks..But they also knew she was special, even tho she didn't like to talk about it  
  
'So what are we up to today??' Ann asked in M's room  
  
'We wanted to try invoking our deity-Pax' Michelle explained  
  
'Um..OK..but you know I don't really worship any gods??' she wanted to make things clear  
  
'Yep,but we need more energy'  
  
They brought with them 4 white candles and placed one towards North,next ones-East,South and West.To have better energy they joined their hands. and then performed Banishing technique and Ann's friends started chanting the formula.After some time she saw they relaxed and closed their eyes..After 5 minutes they got back and seemed very happy.They thanked for the contact and closed the circle.  
  
'So have you seen Pax?' Ann was curious  
  
'Yes,finally.we'd prefer not to trll you all her words'said Keira  
  
'You really don't have to.Glad I could help'  
  
'She told us just to stick together with you and we all wil be safe' Michelle explained  
  
'That's reasuring.It's time for us.Mich, wanna help me with that History essey?' Ann asked  
  
'Sure' and they left to go to Study Room  
  
ANGEL'S OFFICE  
  
'I think I got most of what's important in the prophecy' Wesley announced  
  
'So??Wanna tell us or are we playing 20 questions' Spike was as always sarcastic  
  
'Well..not really..The text I managed to translate is: He who was weaken by feeling shall now raise and gain power he deserves'  
  
'We're looking for a guy then?' Gunn wanted to be sure  
  
'Man,boy or male demon- I can't really tell.We believe that also some information is hidden in the paper.Fred's working on it now.There must be a clue how to find him.' Wesley explained  
  
'I'll call Eve now and share our info with her.Hopefully she also knows something more by now.We need to get back to work' Angel told others  
  
*NOTE* Ritual included above is not full, I added and also not mentioned a few things to make it shorter.Do not try this at home..


	4. What's next?

WEEK LATER  
  
'Thank god we've that Literature test behind us..' Ann said leaving the class  
  
'And the maths one before us' reminded Keira.They all laughted and went to eat lunch in cafeteria.  
  
'You know what?? I'm still wondering how were you able to pick up Witchcraft so quickly...You're already better than us..and it's a bit frightening if we think who's a founder of this school'  
  
'Umm...It's pretty complicated I don't understand it 100% myself...But I'm not working for Wolfram&Hart..Tosay the truth I kinda..work for them,but I'm good..I think I worked for them in their L.A. branch but I was sent here..'  
  
'So you met that hunky vampire??'Michelle wanted to know  
  
'Spike??'  
  
'No-Angel..Most of W&H employees hate him but we have seen his pic and we found him cute'  
  
'He's kinda cute..Wait a minute..You know he's a vamp??' Ann was confused  
  
'Of course...My dad works in London branch, I know all the gossips..'  
  
'Can we talk about it later and in more private place??'  
  
'OK...I found a new spell on Internet..Wanna try??'Keira asked  
  
'Sure...We're kinda like the girls from 'The Craft',just prettier and smarter'  
  
'Amen,sister' and they started giggling...  
  
ANGEL'S OFFICE  
  
'We seem to be going nowwhere...We don't know anything more then the last time' Angel started to het annoyed  
  
'Believe me I'm doing my best..That prophecy is really old and I have to say it-I have problems with translation' Wesley admitted  
  
'I know you all guys are doing your best.Let's not waste time on talking and get to work'  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
'I got it' Wesley was really proind of himself ' this text was written in Resa dialect..it should be:She who was weaken by feelings shall now raise and gain power she deserves.She has to choose her side and awaken.It shall happen when in the belly'  
  
'What the hell does it mean??' Gunn couldn't understand Wes's version  
  
'I've checked it already.It's a translation of one of the Sabbaths  
-Imbolc,which is celebrated on the 1st of February'  
  
'So we have around 8 days to find that girl..Any ideas how??' Angel asked his team  
  
'Actually I think I found some direction hidden in the paper which might be helpful' said cheerfully Fred while entering...

********************


	5. Searching

'So??' Gunn was waiting  
  
'It's somewhere in the USA..'Fred replied  
  
'Yeah..That's helpful...If you forget that our country is pretty big!!!' Gunn was almost shouting  
  
'Gunn calm down.Fred wants to help us' Angel reminded his friend  
  
'I think I'll go now and check something in my law books' Gunn said  
  
'I'll have more info anytime..Sorry I'm not helpful' Fred smiled sadly  
  
'It's not your fault sweetie' Spike said and took her with him to the lab.  
  
KEIRA'S ROOM SAME TIME  
  
'Can anyone help me with European history??' Keira asked  
  
'I volunteer..We'll do it fast and then we can take a bus to the city.We're running out of ice creams' Ann said  
  
'OMG...Who cares bout my homework??We need ice creams!!!'keira started joking  
  
'Yep...and I need to send letter to my Dad' Michelle added  
FRED'S LAB  
  
'Pet don't worry bout our lawyer guy..I can bite him if you want me to..'Spike tried to cheer scientist up  
  
'I should have known all about this paper by now..I let down Angel...'Fred was still sad 'I know...Ohh..how could I have missed that?? Spike I need some space now..Thanks for everything  
  
'Sure..Noone wants a vamp with a soul..'Spike muttered leaving  
  
PARK IN TECLA  
  
'So where are we going now??' asked Michelle  
  
'Dunno,we still have an hour left.What do you think Ann??' Keira was curious  
  
'I don't feel good...I think I'll throw up' she replied  
  
'So you better sit here..Have you eaten something that might have caused that??' her friends were worried  
  
'I don't think so..I'm better now..I think we can go.It lasted just a few minutes...'  
  
When they got to school a Slayer went immediately to sleep.  
  
WOLFRAM&HART  
  
'Has anyone seen one of my reference books??One is missing' Wesley said  
  
'I'd never take anything from your office without asking you first'Gunn wanted to make things clear  
  
'I'm not accusing anyone but if it's missing we have a problem..It contains all of the W&H knowledge..It can be dangerous' Wesley explained  
  
'Great..So you haven't figured out the prophecy yet and ex-Watcher can't keep his office close...It soesn't look good for you Angel.Senior Partner want answer and they want them now..'Eve said entering...

NEXT WEEK ANN'S ROOM 5 A.M.  
_Have I already mentioed how much I hate these stupid dreams What was it this time - a cute battle with a lot of ugly creatures.Opposit side- a bunch of powerful girls and Bleeched Guy with some other people.The fight looked cool I don't have anything against learning about other Slayers just why the hell I had to feel the pain of that blondie and why I'm still talking to myself?? Gee I really do need help.Nah-instead I'll read something interesting from Wes's book _  
  
Classes went quickly by. A Slayer even got A from Geography test and Keira got B.However girls couldn't find Michelle anywhere.They even asked one of the teachers if she hasn't seen their friend.  
  
They found her at 7 p.m. in the east corner of school's garden.They knew she tried to pull a new ritual or something else as there were candles,her Book of Shadows and there was also lying alone destroyed Michelle's necklace which was supposed to protect her...She was unconcious but still blood was dropping from her nose  
  
'W should get her to the hospital wing' Keira said  
  
'And tell them whatShe slipped??'Ann had doubts  
  
'No,we'll tell them the truth..It's not like it's a normal school.They'll know how to help her'  
  
'OK,but I'm not going to carry her' said Ann and muttered a spell, which lifted up Michelle and started moving her to school's direction  
  
'That's really cool' Keira was amazed  
  
'I'll teach you it later'  
  
'It's coming..We must get out of here..Quickly..before it's too late' Michelle for a sec came round 'They're gonna kill us all..noone will survive'  
  
'What are you talking abouWho they??'Ann didn't understand and it was when she got punched in her stomach  
  
'Hey,what's going on??' Keira was lying on a ground 'I can't see anything'  
  
'neither can I, but just keep running to school's chapel..We'll be safe there'  
  
ANGEL'S OFFICE  
  
'Guys I don't want to rush you. but we're running out of time here...' Angel reminded everyone  
  
'I just need an extra hour to completely translate the prophecy' Wes claimed  
  
'I need 40 minutes to get all the info from the paper..We know that the place where is that 'her' is near Mexican border'  
  
'I just hope she's not a Mexican wrestler' Spike said and the rest gave him a strange look...


End file.
